Antennas, for example, are traditionally made of copper or by etching metal patterns on rigid substrates. When stretched, folded, or twisted, these antennas become permanently deformed, or even break. For applications that require flexibility and are subject to continuous deformation, such as for use in clothing, it would be useful to create an antenna, or other electronic device, that is capable of stretching and moving with the wearer or user, without breaking or causing permanent deformation.